


We Wrote A Story On The Fog In The Windows That Night

by I_ship_larry_oh_ke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_larry_oh_ke/pseuds/I_ship_larry_oh_ke
Summary: "Cleanup on aisle 7, and also could the owner of the black Lamborghini please fuck me." My eyes widened as I realized what I had said. I hung up the handle and ran back to my cart, where Niall was standing shocked. I could feel my face heating up and looked down at my shoes. They seemed to be much more interesting than anything happening anyway. "That's not quite what I had in mind, Harry."AU where Harry and Louis meet in a grocery store, and have sex in the parking lot in Louis' Lamborghini.





	

If one thing was certain, it's that life was simple. At least to me it was. Whether it was picking up guys, making friends, or even school. Life was just simple. But the downfall to such a simple life, is boredom. I needed a change. So after I turned 18, I left. Simple as that. I moved to downtown London, got a roommate, and started a new life. One I hoped wasn't as simple as before. Waking up one morning to my roommate calling my name, I walked downstairs and saw my roommate in a pair of boxers with a piece of paper in their hand. They handed it to me and said we needed groceries. Sighing, I got dressed and went down to my car. Walking to the grocery store, I suddenly stopped in my tracks as I saw a sleek, black Lamborghini in the parking lot. I racked my brain for possible reasons as to why a fucking Lamborghini would be in the parking lot of this small town grocery store but no one came to mind. I continued walking to the store but couldn't help looking back to the beautiful car. I wondered who the owner was, what they looked like, if they were hot, young, and single. I finally walked into the store and got a shopping cart as I looked down to my phone to check the list my roommate had given me. "Milk, eggs, bread…" I mumbled to myself quietly. I looked up so I wouldn’t bump into anyone and when I did I saw the familiar face of my best friend. "Hey, Niall." I said while smiling. I walked closer to him while he returned the smile and waved. Before I could even say anything, his mouth was open and moving rapidly. "Hey,HarrydidyouseethatLamborghinioutside!Wasn'titsocool,Itotallywantonelike-" I cut him off as soon as I could and asked him to slow down. He replied slowly, "That Lamborghini outside. It's so cool right! I totally want one like that." I nodded my head, agreeing, while I took a look around the store. "I'd totally get fucked by a guy that owns a Lamborghini" I mumbled quietly. Niall laughed, shaking his head with a smile. "Why don’t you find out who ones it, and get lucky?" I sighed. If only it were that easy. "Yeah I'll just ask every person in the store what car they own, and hope they're my age and hot. Thanks, Niall." I stated sarcastically. Niall rolled his eyes at me and looked around before smirking. "Just use the intercom and say something about the car so you single them out." I guess it really was that simple. The more I looked and the Intercom system, the more it seemed to call my name. I needed something other than simple.   
I quickly walked over to the intercom and grabbed the handle. Before I could change my mind I started speaking. "Cleanup on aisle 7, and also could the owner of the black Lamborghini please fuck me." My eyes widened as I realized what I had said. I hung up the handle and ran back to my cart, where Niall was standing shocked. I could feel my face heating up and looked down at my shoes. They seemed to be much more interesting than anything happening anyway. "That's not quite what I had in mind, Harry." Niall laughed shyly. I looked around and saw everyone looking shocked and mothers talking to employees. But suddenly I heard a voice. "Can the person that just spoke into the intercom please come to the front." My heart stopped and I looked to the intercom to see no one standing near it. I was curious, yet scared. "Well, you heard them, go on up." Niall said smugly. I glared at him as I walked over to the front of the store near the doors. I stuck my hands in my pockets and looked to the floor once again. I rocked back and forth on my heels and suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. Thinking it was the manager or someone important like that, I slowly turned around. When I looked up my eyes met soft blue ones that had crinkles next to them. My eyes widened and I tried to swallow the lump in my throat because this wasn't a manager or store clerk. No, this was a regular boy. A regular, beautiful boy with shaggy brown hair and a crooked smile that was the definition of mischief. "Wh-who are you?" I was mentally hitting myself for stuttering, only to suddenly stop at the sound of the strangers voice. "Let's just saw I'm the owner of that black Lamborghini, and I'd love to fuck you." I was frozen in my place. I immediately wanted to say yes because one of the most attractive people I've ever seen just said that they'd 'love to fuck me'. But I could say yes, I started to think clearly. I didn’t know if this guy was joking or not. He could just be some creep trying to get a quick fuck out of an innocent person like me. "How do I know you're really who you saw you are? For all I know you're just a stranger trying to get a quick shag out of an innocent person." I stated simply and looked at his face. God he was beautiful, but I didn’t even know his name! "Isn't that what you are? A 'stranger looking to get a quick shag'? I'm just a guy that saved my money and bought a nice car. What's so perverted about that?" I felt my cheeks heat up again as I looked to the floor again. "I-I guess you do have a point, but can you just prove it to me?" The stranger nodded his head with a smile, and gestured outside towards the car. "I have the car keys, if they unlock the car will you trust me? I'm not going to force you to do anything, it's up to you what you want to do but this is me proving I own the car." And that was enough for me.  
Walking outside, I seemed to breathe a little heavier. Why did I agree to this again? "My name's Louis, by the way." The strang- Louis said. "Harry." I mumbled. Louis seemed to have heard me though as he nodded his head. When we got to the car, my heart stopped. Louis pulled out his keys and pressed a button. Before I could think, the car doors unlocked. I let out a sigh of relief because the chance of me being brutally murdered tonight have slightly lessened. Louis looked up at me with a small smirk and my heart sped up again. "Like I said, I won't force you to do anything." That's when I realized just how much I really wanted this. I don’t know why but it felt like I'd know Louis all my life, I felt like I could trust him, I felt safe. And that's when I spit out the words my mind regretted, but my heart wanted. "I want this." Louis' face held a toothy grin, and I felt my stomach fill with butterflies at the sight. This crazy, I literally just met the guy, how can I be feeling this way? He leaned closer towards me and whispered hotly in my ear, "Can I kiss you, Harry?" I nodded my head slowly and closed my eyes. I soon felt a soft pair of lips on my own, and began moving my lips against them slowly. I felt Louis wrap his arms around my wait as I began to put mine around his neck. This can't be happening. I'm making out with a guy I just met, but it feels so right. We began to move our lips faster and I felt Louis' hand drift down to my bum. I gasped and Louis used the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I let out a quiet moan and Louis began to nibble on my lip. He began to pull away and I whimpered at the loss. Louis chuckled. "Why don't we move this somewhere move private." He whispered hotly. He opened the backseat door of the car that I had admired so much and let me in. He climbed in on top of me and shut the door as I pressed my lips back onto his.   
I could feel that my lips were red and swollen but I didn’t care as long as it meant I got to kiss Louis some more.   
We kissed for what felt like hours, with hands wandering, tongues battling, and noises leaving each of us. Louis' hands were under my shirt feeling the soft skin of my stomach until they finally moved blow my waist, and onto my hardening cock. I whimpered shakily in relief yet despair as his lips left mine. "That feel good, baby?" Louis said seductively. I instantly nodded my head as I bit lip. Louis chuckled at my response but kept moving his hand heavenly against me. I rutted my hips upwards into his hand, and this caused louis to start undo the button on my jeans. I sighed and started tugging on his shirt, trying to take it off myself, but not having any energy due to the lust overtaking my body. After Louis undid my pants and started to pull them down to my ankles, not quite taking them off but leaving enough room foe what we were about to do, he sat up and peeled his shirt off. I practically drooled at the sight of his toned stomach shining with a thin sheen of sweat. He smirked down at me as I swallowed hardly. It was now my turn to take off the fabric that was restricting us from being together fully, so I quickly took of my shirt and I saw Louis' cocky demeanor now changed to one of awe. I began to cover myself up, embarrassed, but his hands instantly found mine and pulled them away slowly as he softly spoke, "No no no, don't. You're perfect, I was just taking in the fact that a god was underneath me, that's all." He really was a charmer, but he was a good one as he made me blush for millionth time as I uncovered my body. Louis' smiled at me and leaned in to peck my lips. I returned the grin and looked down to his pants that have yet to been removed. Feeling a surge of confidence, similar to the one that got me in this position, I started to undo his belt and jeans. Louis' let out a choked noise, clearly not expecting me to do such a thing, but he wasn’t the only one about to be surprised. I linked my fingers underneath the waistband of his underwear, and pulled both his jeans and boxers down in one go. I felt my jaw slightly drop as I saw his hard length spring up against his stomach. Not thinking, I wrapped my hand around him and began stroking slowly. Louis let out a shaky moan at the contact and leaned his body back against the car door.  
I started flicking my wrist and running my thumb over his tip, going faster with each moan that poured out of his mouth. "H-Harry, st-stop!" I pulled away quickly, scared I had done something wrong. "You didn’t do anything wrong, I just want to come in something else." I blushed at his statement but took this as my cue to turn around, pulling down my boxers, and sticking my arse in the air. With one hand, Louis started rubbing my left cheek harshly, and with the other he stuck out two finger and put them near my mouth. I put them in my mouth and began sucking and licking the best I could. The hand on my arse got even rougher and I moaned around his fingers, causing him to pull them out of my mouth and gently prod at my hole with them. I gasped lightly as his index finger was fully in, and waited for his next movement. He stuck in the second finger and started slowly scissoring my apart. I let out a sound of approval as Louis groaned hotly. Soon the finger inside of me sped up and started searching for my prostate. I let out a loud moan at the feeling of his fingers lightly brushing it, which only encouraged Louis to go harder against the spot with his fingers. I was soon a moaning and whimpering mess below him, and I could tell he was enjoying every second of it. Suddenly, Louis pulled out his fingers, and reached into the glove box compartment of his car, which now had slightly fogged up windows. When he returned, he had a condom in his hand, and a lazy smile on his face. Ripping open the packet, he grabbed the condom and quickly slid it onto his length, leaving no time to waste. Lining up to my entrance, he asked me one last time, "Are you sure?" I nodded my head but it wasn’t enough for him, "Harry, I need you to say yes, I need you to give me verbal consent." I turned my head to look him in the eye and I realized this was my last chance. I swallowed and said with more truth than before, " Yes, Louis, please I need you to fuck me, please."   
Apparently that was enough, as Louis rammed into me without warning. I moaned out Louis' name loudly, as he kept rocking in and out of me at a slow but rough pace. Soon one of Louis' hands was back on my arse as the other went to grab my hair. I gasped as I felt a sharp stinging on my right arse cheek. I soon felt it on my left and realized what was happening. Not only was Louis speeding up his pace, he was spanking me, and I loved it. I repeatedly moaned out his name as if it was the only word I knew, and it caused Louis' hips to start slapping against my arse harshly. He was groaning and swearing profanities left and right as I said his name as if it was my lifeline. I turned my head to look at him and that’s when I lost it. "Lou-Louis, I'm gonna-" "Let go for me baby." I came in short spurts, onto the leather seat below me. I felt guilty for ruining the leather seats but I realized that this wasn't my biggest problem at the moment. Louis came shortly after me with a deep and throaty moan. He pulled out slowly and I hissed at the new pain. Louis tied the condom and stared to pull on his clothes. I started to do the same and suddenly felt very awkward. I didn't know what this was, but I certainly didn't want this to be a one time thing. Louis looked at me and smiled, wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I'm not very good at this stuff, but can I have your number?" He was blushing and I knew that I couldn't say no. I didn't even want to say no. So I nodded my head and handed him my phone, and the smile on his face made my decision worth it. I could tell this would be the start of a beautiful…something. Something definitely other than simple. And to think it all started in a grocery store.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, this happened. Um tell me if you want more from me bc I clearly need inspiration to write. check out my wattpad: i_ship_larry_oh_ke for more if you like:)


End file.
